Marks
by zaki-kun
Summary: Elsa recently hates changing in the girls locker room. Anna's accused by her blonde friend of being abused at home. The reasons are not what their friends or classmates think it is. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.


**Marks**

Elsa Frost recently hates her gym class. Sure it was a must for her grade to ace the said class, she is the current top ranker in the school overall rankings, but the said class shouldn't even be in her curriculum. The part where she has to do physical training is not that hard for her. She took figure skating as a hobby and her father happens to be a general in the Arendelle Army so she is well trained. There were reasons why she preferred excelling in academics and hating P.E. The main reason for Elsa hating P.E for the past weeks is the girls' locker room.

She thought being the daughter of the director of the school will exclude her from changing in the girls' locker room. There were great perks in there. But of all the perks that she has, avoiding the fact she has to change with her P.E subject classmates is not one of them. She put up her trump card of being a lesbian but her mother just swooned at the idea of her finding the right girl at the girls' locker room. Her mother also added that it was a perk for her since she gets surrounded by girls that are half-naked. The only thing her mother bargained with her is that she can change in one of the locker cubicle to maintain her privacy.

There is a reason for Elsa to avoid changing with other girls. She careless about girls changing in front of her, having the reasons she has what other girls have. No, half naked girls are nothing to her. She can even see a naked woman in broad daylight and just offer her a coat and walk away, no perverted thoughts at all. She may be gay but she also has standards.

And the fact someone will throw a fit if there are false rumors about her checking other girls out.

So now in the girls' locker room, she ignored her surroundings and went straight to the cubicle she always uses to change into her gym clothes. During her stride to the last stall, she didn't notice a new face in the room and just breezed through the students and grabbed the handle of the cubicle. She was about to open the door and enter the small enclosure when her attention was called by one of her classmates. Slowly turning around, blue eyes settled to the one who called her. Her brunette with a pixie-like haircut classmate, Rapunzel Corona.

"Yes Punzie?" Elsa asks, wondering why the girl called her attention. Punzie, short for Rapunzel, pointed the older woman at the end of the locker room. Elsa turned to the said person and found herself confused to why the first year P.E teacher was in their locker room. They are already senior students and each year in campus has their own respective teachers. Rapunzel explained that they have a substitute teacher since their previous one is currently out sick.

"Frost! Where do you think you're going?" the teacher asked Elsa, cocking her right brow and crossing her arms.

Elsa wanted to laugh when she saw the teacher actually raised a brow at her. Everybody in the campus knows that the raised eyebrow is Elsa's signature look. Keeping the laughter back inside her mind, she cleared her throat and explained to the teacher that she always change in one of the cubicles. The said teacher laughed at her excuse and pointed her to the group of students.

"You are changing with everyone else. Just because the Director is your mother doesn't mean you have special treatment with me." The teacher pointed out.

The pale blonde student wanted to protest. Nobody, ever since first year college, has seen her change in public. There were reasons she rather want to keep a secret and such secret is in her body. "But miss Zira, coach Nala said I can change privately." She defended.

The sub P.E teacher, Zira Outlands, laughed again and approached Elsa. "I'm not that pushover Nala Pride. I'm your teacher today so my word is law. Go and change with the others else I'm giving you an F!" She barked at Elsa.

Elsa frowned and carried her gym bag towards an empty space in the benches; it was near Rapunzel and her friend Mulan. She can feel Zira watching her like a hawk and since her grade was on the line, she can't do anything. She grumbled incoherent words, ranging from curses to her having a bad day as she slowly unbuttoned her uniform blouse.

The students around Elsa all stopped whatever they were doing and watched the pale skinned woman slowly remove her upper clothing. When Elsa was done unbuttoning her blouse, they all gasped when they saw Elsa's half naked torso.

Elsa knew people are gawking at her and it's making her blush. She was used to removing her clothes at the safety of the confinements of the cubicle and now she's out and exposed, she can't help but feel embarrassed. She can assume that her body now has a slight pink tint due to her blush.

"Holy whoeverisupthere!" One of the girls said.

"Wow, now I know why Elsa's not changing with us." Another student voiced out.

Elsa can hear the students talk about her body and she can't help but to suck a lungful of air and just ignore them. She was exposed already, nothing else she could do about it.

Out of all students, even their P.E teacher, only Rapunzel commented on what was visible in Elsa's body. "What the heck Elsa?! Did you wrestle a bear to have those?! And a tattoo?!"

Elsa couldn't hide it anymore. Yes her body was inked at the back, a row of snowflakes starting from her left hip up to her right shoulder. The path towards the shoulder was colored blue while the snowflakes are white. It was not the reason why she hates changing with the others though. The tattoo is a family symbol. All in her family bears one. The main reason of her hating changing for P.E class is what's visible in her front body.

There were marks around Elsa's body. Bite marks located at sides, trailing to her navel and up and disappearing from the clothing covering her breast. Big angry hickies at random parts of her body. There were even long red lines, scratch marks, at Elsa's arms and her back. The back scratches are deep enough to create wounds. There were also scratch that formed a certain line, an 'A', carved in the middle of her chest.

Some of Elsa's classmates either swooned or fainted with a smile on their faces.

Elsa slowly placed her hands over her pants, her uniform is mostly blouse and pants due to being an architect student, and was about to unbuckle her belt when Zira stopped her.

"Dammit Frost, go change in the cubicle!" Zira ordered. The blonde silently turned to Zira and nodded her head, picking up her gym bag and blouse and proceed to change in the cubicle.

But the some students, excluding Punzie and Mulan, whined at what Zira told Elsa to do. Some whined about Elsa already showing them her upper body, nothing would change if they saw the lower half. But there re students who agreed with Zira.

Elsa, who was inside the cubicle, heard what her classmates who agreed with Zira said.

"If Frost's body is already covered with those marks, what do you think the rest of her body would have?"

After one of the students spoke, Elsa heard a few 'thud' sound from outside and students calling out their classmates name in worry. She heard that the 'thud' sound was from students fainting.

"This is why I hate changing in front of anyone." Elsa, now in her blue victoria secret lace collection underwear, looked at her thighs. There were scratches that goes around her thighs and dark red hickies around it. Some are placed near her crotch. She could only sigh and facepalm herself. "Anna and I have a lot of discussion to do about our nightly activities."

* * *

At the other side of campus, at the sophomore building, a certain redhead with blue eyes is now explaining to her friends why she was covered in _bruises _and _scratches_.

"Really guys. I swear I'm not being abused at home." The redhead defended.

"If you are not being abused, why the heck are you covered with those?!" a blonde guy wearing a bonnet pointed at the red mark on the crook of the redhead's neck. "You have been coming to school for the past weeks with either a bruise or a scratch wound."

"Uhm… bug bite?"

A another male student with brown spiked up hair chuckled. "That's some bugbite. And I'm betting the last na,e of the bug starts with the letter F."

The redhead blushed after catching on what her other friend said. "OLAF!" she shouted, earning her another fit of laughter from the auburn haired boy named Olaf. Her blonde friend, oblivious to the whole scene, frowned.

"Bug with the F as a name? Anna! Why did you let yourself be bitten by a fly?!" the blonde boy shouted.

Anna groaned and slumped her head down to the armrest of her arm chair. "Kristoff, just-ah forget it." She grumbled and hid her face with her arms. Hidden behind her arms, her lips curved a smile as she thought of the marks in her body. _'I wonder how many battle scars will I have again tonight.'_


End file.
